The primary purposes of this project on aging are: (1) to investigate perceptual retention and interference; (2) to determine under what conditions age differences in retention are affected by interference; and (3) to investigate processes of interference and perception. Current studies include nonverbal memory and a visual analog of the dichotic-listening procedure.